Pas de repos pour les braves
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: Techniquement, il n'avait pas vraiment quitté le territoire : Hawaï était encore aux États-Unis. Et au moindre problème, il pouvait toujours revenir d'un coup d'aile… Pas vrai ? La vérité, c'était que Castiel ne comprenait pas comment quiconque ait pu trouver excitant d'échanger le bunker, perdu en rase campagne contre un emplacement sur une île paradisiaque...
1. Chapter 1

_Ce texte est une participation à un défi d'écriture sur le thème « les vacances du héros ». Il incorpore également le défi secondaire du point de vue extérieur via des OC et un léger crossover. Je n'ai pas réussi à en faire totalement la crackfic prévue.  
_

_Pas de Destiel, pas de slash, pas de sexe. __Juste une pause choupie un peu folle dans la dure vie d'une longueur d'ondes multimensionnelle animée d'une intention céleste._

_Pitch : ___L'Ange du Seigneur Castiel a connu une année bien difficile. Pensant bien faire, ses amis humains les chasseurs de démons Winchester & Winchester, l'ont encore laissé tout seul "se reposer"… alors qu'il commence à développer une réaction ambivalente en restant livré à lui-même…  
Pour éviter un nouvel assaut de souvenirs horribles, il se décide sur un coup de tête à (fuir) prendre quelques jours de vacances au soleil, et opte pour l'échange de maisons. Il trouve un ange inconnu miraculeusement intéressé qui semble fiable, lui file les clés du bunker et part à Hawaï. Sur place, quelques ados qui flairent le bon pigeon, s'autoproclament coachs en vacances idéales…__

.

**PAS DE REPOS POUR LES BRAVES**

Une fanfiction _Supernatural_, par OldGirl Nora Arlani

Invités spéciaux : un ange et un démon de chez _Good Omens_

1ere prélecture : merci à Alienigena

.

_A louer : Exceptionnel ! Idéal pour séjour reposant au cœur du Kansas. A quelques kilomètres d'une bourgade offrant toutes commodités, charmant blockhaus atypique des années 30, décoration d'origine, 30 pièces (dont séjour, vaste bibliothèque, salle de briefing, cuisine équipée, salle d'interrogatoire, armurerie, infirmerie, 6 salles de bains, et grand garage pour voitures de collection). Nombreuses protections magiques incluses. _

Castiel se recula un peu sur sa chaise pour relire son annonce sur le site echangedemaisons .com. Il considéra les murs de briquettes claires de la grande bibliothèque sous voûte où les trois grandes tables en bois ciré s'ornementaient de lampes aux abat-jours carrés et décida de joindre quelques photos. Il relut encore et après réflexion, rajouta « home cinéma », ce qui attirerait certainement plus de monde…

C'était décidé. Puisque les Winchester l'avaient encore laissé tout seul à garder le bunker pour une durée indéterminée, pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques jours de vacances au soleil ? Résolu, il appuya sur la touche _Entrée_ de l'ordinateur et, la main appuyée sur la joue et le coude sur la table, commença à attendre d'éventuelles réponses.

.o.

* * *

CASTIEL ET LES SURFEURS D'ARGENT

Techniquement, il n'avait pas vraiment quitté le territoire : Hawaï était encore aux États-Unis. Et au moindre problème, il pouvait toujours revenir d'un coup d'aile… Pas vrai ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas comment quiconque ait pu trouver « excitant » d'échanger le _bunker_ perdu en rase campagne contre un emplacement sur une île paradisiaque.

Une part de lui se moquait toutefois complètement de la réponse. D'indélébiles et perturbants souvenirs impliquant Lucifer, le hantaient toujours sournoisement lorsqu'il restait seul. Et plus il restait seul, plus il y repensait… C'était là certainement la raison pour laquelle il avait impulsivement choisi ce piège à touristes quand les Winchester avaient refusé une nouvelle fois de l'emmener.

.

Ses chaussures noires crissaient sur la langue de sable doré, qu'une mer impossiblement cyan venait taquiner paresseusement. Le soleil déclinant restait toujours ardent mais un léger souffle d'air doux, provenant du large, venait chatouiller plaisamment la peau pâle des joues rugueuses de l'ange. Il prit une minute pour gorger ses yeux jusqu'à l'ivresse de la luxuriante et simplissime beauté du paysage, qui lui rappelait le monde tel qu'il était, au Commencement de la Création.

Plissant les paupières pour filtrer les rayons, il distingua sur l'eau des vacanciers tapageurs barbotant à plat ventre sur une planche de surf. Ils riaient à perdre haleine, en revenant au bord de la petite anse retirée où il avait atterri.

_Alea jacta est._

Les quatre jeunes gens, tous aussi blonds et bronzés que dans une publicité pour chewing-gum évoquant la fraîcheur de vivre, sautèrent dans l'eau et se mirent à courir vers lui à grand renfort d'éclaboussures, en pointant son imperméable et son costume sombre qui les faisaient beaucoup rire.

— Haloaaaa ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils accouraient à toute vitesse, comme si progresser à cette allure dans le sable n'était pas une opération exigeant des mollets surhumains et une coordination supérieure pour avoir l'air gracieux. Et le premier arrivé, mince et longiligne, se planta devant lui pour le dévisager curieusement avant de demander, hilare :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là dans cette tenue, mec ? Tu planes ou quoi ? Il fait 35° à l'ombre !

D'un œil soigneusement inexpressif, Castiel considéra son costume sombre et son imper, dont la couleur était pudiquement désignée par « mastic » (_Ouais, beige crade_, commentait quelquefois Dean. T_u pourrais quand même le passer à la flotte de temps en temps_). Il débattit intérieurement sur l'opportunité de signaler que : et d'un, non il ne « planait » pas (il avait effectivement à battre des ailes pour faire le déplacement jusqu'ici) et de deux, la chaleur ne l'affectait pas. On aurait en vain cherché sur lui la moindre goutte de transpiration – une plaie humiliante parmi de nombreuses autres tares que la condition humaine souffrait stoïquement jusqu'à la trouver « normale ». A son avis, Dieu aurait connu une rébellion d'un tout autre calibre si les anges avaient dû endurer une seule de ces infirmités, eux aussi.

Évidemment, cela _pouvait _arriver. En cas de mauvais sort lancé par une puissante sorcière. Ou d'empoisonnement foudroyant par le venin d'une arme spéciale, ou ce genre de choses qui en général ne courait pas les rues, mais en particulier foisonnait dans son quotidien depuis qu'il servait de mascotte aux Winchester.

En face de lui, le jeune garçon aux cheveux coupés en brosse comme Dean, guère impressionné, semblait toujours attendre patiemment une réponse.

— Je viens tout juste d'arriver, plaida l'ange en lançant son inusable petit regard perdu et soucieux à la fois.

Les jeunes filles qui s'avancèrent ensuite, gloussèrent et se trémoussèrent dans leurs maillots de bains fluo des plus ajustés, lesquels révélaient tout autant des lignes harmonieuses que la pauvreté navrante de leurs géniteurs n'ayant manifestement pas les moyens d'en acheter à leur taille.

— Ouh, regarde-moi ces yeux, India ! Tu le trouves pas mignon, pour son âge ? Et cette petite fossette, oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que t'en as… ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver innocent.

Par réflexe, l'intéressé recula prudemment d'un pas. Le second garçon, portant un short long au motif graphique, s'approcha assez pour lui flanquer un coup sur l'épaule.

— Aouch, man, t'as des deltoïdes en béton... fit-il en secouant sa main. Faisons les présentations. Je m'appelle Paulho, lui c'est Marco et les deux curieuses là, c'est India et Denitza. Hey relax ! Elles vont pas te manger. T'es mormon ou quoi ? Si tu veux éviter qu'elles n'aient à te réanimer sous peu, tu ferais bien de virer tout de suite quelques épaisseurs... Sinon, t'as un endroit où crécher ? Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, je crois qu'elles t'ont à la bonne…

Castiel hésitait. Sa décision était prise mais soudain, mais la barre lui semblait un peu haute et il se surprit à balancer entre tergiversation et procrastination... Desserrant sa cravate bleue d'un très relatif centimètre, il déglutit et opina en levant un morceau de papier plié qu'il avait entre deux doigts.

— Oui, oui, j'ai l'adresse là ! Je… je vais y aller, m…merci bien.

Le deuxième garçon (Marco) avait les cheveux plus longs que Sam et venait de les attacher avec un élastique en toupet ridicule. D'autorité, il orienta le papier dans la main de l'ange pour mieux lire… avant de s'esclaffer.

— Wah putain, mec ! Tu te refuses rien, tu dois être vraiment blindé. Si tu veux on t'accompagne, hein ? Tu sais où c'est ? _Il a un lodge au Hilton Waikoloa Village_, articula-t-il silencieusement pour ses trois camarades.

Le sourire mimétique des deux filles s'élargit à un degré inquiétant. Le prenant chacune par le bras, elles se mirent à l'entraîner Dieu savait où. Elles semblaient réticentes à l'idée de le laisser se débrouiller alors qu'il « débarquait » et qu'on puisse « profiter de lui ».

— Évidemment, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! abonda roublardement leur camarade Paulho. En plus, on n'avait pas de brun dans l'équipe… Allez, c'est réglé, c'est sur notre route, on va t'emmener. Notre bagnole est par là-bas…

.

Avec un rien de réticence, Castiel se laissa emmener par la troupe d'enfants (soit, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas exactement des enfants mais considérant son propre âge, ils restaient vraiment très jeunes) vers ce qui ressemblait à la voiturette électrique de Barbie à côté de la Chevrolet 67 de Dean. La chose était garée de biais sous trio de palmiers en bordure d'une route.

Ouvrant le coffre pour y chercher quelque chose, le dénommé Paulho, qui avait l'air d'être le chef naturel de ces humains, annonça :

— Dernier détail à régler pour que tu te fondes mieux dans le décor et ne te liquéfies pas sur la banquette…

Pointant l'ange, il claqua des doigts et fit signe aux autres qui opinèrent – ce qui était vaguement inquiétant. En un rien de temps, le nouveau venu effaré se trouva dépouillé de son trench, sa veste, sa chemise, son maillot de corps en pur coton bio, par trois jeunes enthousiastes qu'il n'osait pas repousser vertement de peur de les blesser. Pourtant, lorsque qu'une des filles avança une main des plus hardies pour défaire sa boucle de ceinture, il bloqua son poignet fermement avec cependant un petit cri d'effroi.

Depuis le coffre ouvert qui ressemblait à la gueule béante d'un Léviathan, Paulho poussa un tout différent cri de triomphe. Sortant de là, il testa l'élasticité d'une pièce de tissu bleu qu'il levait devant ses yeux pour mieux l'observer à la lumière.

— Ah le voilà ! Impec ! Tiens, ça doit être à peu près ta taille, présuma-t-il en le lui lançant joyeusement.

A moitié déshabillé, un Castiel désemparé attrapa le short de bain par réflexe et d'une seule main. Il y avait gros à parier qu'il s'interrogeait sur les pratiques suspicieuses consistant à partager des vêtements de corps avec des inconnus. Mais lesdits inconnus ne s'arrêtaient pas à des considérations aussi triviales.

— Eh bah, vas-y, passe-le qu'on voit ce que ça donne. Tu seras mieux que dans ton costard.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et la referma… tandis qu'il tâchait de ne pas rougir de confusion sous les yeux brillants qui le détaillaient en ayant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Il serra ses affaires contre lui, en fragile rempart contre leur curiosité débordante.

— Euh, on ne fait plus de… cabines de plage depuis un siècle, c'est ça ?

Les deux garçons se consultèrent sans qu'une étincelle d'intelligence ne brille dans leurs pupilles. Puis devant les coups d'œil embarrassés que Castiel adressait aux deux surfeuses, Paulho finit par additionner deux et deux.

— Okaaayy ! J'avais pas compris… Les filles, retournez-vous, demanda-t-il en déclenchant un concert de protestations boudeuses de leur part.

— Euh non mais… pas qu'elles ! Vous _tous_ ! s'exclama l'ange comme s'il trouvait incongru d'être obligé de le préciser.

Désopilés par sa pudeur, les enfants s'exécutèrent en riant, non sans tricher, et Castiel devina qu'ils se moquaient bien de lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'être charrié par les Winchester sur ce qu'il faisait toujours de travers…

L'ange n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire au corps de Jimmy Novak qui était un très bon vaisseau, robuste, très fiable, qui lui faisait un usage remarquable depuis plusieurs années. Mais pour ce qui était de l'exposer à la vue d'inconnus, il préférait la parcimonie.

— Bon tu rentres ou pas ? s'impatienta l'un des garçons qui se retourna bientôt imité par son camarade.

Menton pincé entre deux doigts, les jeunes se reculèrent d'un pas pour admirer leur œuvre d'un œil critique avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait. Le maillot était un peu étroit aux hanches mais faisait tout ressortir à merveille – particulièrement le bleu des yeux.

— Bah, t'as vraiment pas de quoi rougir, mon gars ! commenta Paulho. T'es encore pas si mal pour un « plus trente ». Tiens, mets ces lunettes de soleil et ébouriffe un peu tes cheveux sur le dessus…Déjà, t'auras l'air plus cool… Marco, va voir s'il y a du gel dans le sac. Il lui reste des tifs mais ça fera plus de volume… Pour le reste, ajouta-t-il en confidence, on va pas se mentir : tout est une question d'attitude.

— D'attitude ? répéta lentement Castiel sans comprendre. Et... euh, quel reste ?

— Écoute, on va pouvoir faire de toi un tombeur, mais va falloir que t'y mette un peu du tien… Après quelques verres, normalement, tu devrais être plus marrant.

— Un _quoi_ ?

L'ange qui ne transpirait pas sentit soudain une fine goutte de sueur perler au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. De surprise, il laissa Marco lui mettre un peu de gel et finir par des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

— Est-ce qu'on peut voir maintenant ? trépignaient les deux filles.

— Ouais, c'est bon, vous pouvez ! Tadaaa…

— Hiiiiii ! firent-elles en se tapant dans les mains en signe de victoire. _Trop_. _Bonne_. _Pioche ! _

.

Castiel ne voyait pas le rapport entre son apparence démunie et une pioche, à part peut-être le pic hasardeux que formaient maintenant ses cheveux sur sa tête. Mais les jeunes filles semblaient ravies, donc c'était peut-être de bon augure.

— Ok, fit l'un des garçons (il ne savait plus lequel). Sors les épaules, rentre le ventre et marche comme si le monde t'appartenait au son d'une musique lente trop cool. Vas-y, essaie un peu qu'on voie…

L'ange du Seigneur prit une profonde inspiration, donna une tape sur les mains des filles qui lui palpaient un peu trop familièrement les biceps et les pectoraux et secoua ses vêtements pleins de sable pour tenter de les replier nettement.

— C'est ridicule et inutile, protesta-t-il. Je suis juste là pour me reposer un peu…

— Mhh… non, ronronna l'une des filles. Pas ridicule du tout qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Denitza ? Est-ce que notre ami le timide est ridicule ? Moi, je ne dirais pas ça…

— Moi non plus, trancha Marco. A ce détail près qu'il est blanc comme un cul ! Si tu veux faire partie de la bande, tu vas pas y couper ! Demain, à la première heure, c'est la cabine de bronzage obligatoire pour toi !

— Mais… croassa Castiel.

— Allez, discute pas, monte à l'arrière. On va déposer ces trucs dans ta piaule, et ensuite, direction la fiesta. Et, foi de Paulho, je te garantis, que tu vas pas rentrer tout seul cette nuit, coco !

.

(à suivre)

.


	2. Chapter 2

CASTIEL

Dos droit, colliers de fleurs factices au cou, coincé sur la banquette arrière d'un habitacle minuscule, Castiel était pris en sandwich entre les deux filles qui en profitaient pour laisser leurs mains posées un peu partout… sauf sur les accoudoirs des portières. La peste soit des humains trop tactiles ! Dans le rétroviseur, il adressa un regard noir au conducteur et à son copilote. Ces derniers lui sourirent d'un air parfaitement insouciant, manifestement divertis de le voir mal à l'aise.

Le garçon assis sur le siège passager (Marco ? celui avec les cheveux longs en couette), se retourna à demi pour les considérer d'un drôle d'air, les paupières plissées d'inspiration. Il attrapa le téléphone que Castiel avait posé sur la pile de ses vêtements, pour ne pas le perdre.

— Tiens c'est ton tel, ça ? Merde, il doit dater des années 2000... Bonjour le low-tech vintage ! Même pas sûr que ça prenne des photos ce machin... Ah si ! Bouge pas, j'essaie d'en envoyer une à tes contacts. T'es pas comme un coq en pâte, là ? Profite, c'est les vacances.

— N… non ! protesta-t-il. Rendez-moi ça !

_Clic_, fit le traître appareil pendant que les deux filles lui embrassaient les joues en même temps.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? continuait l'importun en épluchant la liste de noms. Dean, Sam, Gabriel… T'as que des potes, on dirait… T'es gay ou quoi ? C'est pas que ça pose un problème, hein, nos copines adorent le yaoï, mais elles ont un peu de mal à nous convaincre...

— Euh… bredouilla Castiel. C'est à dire que… je n'ai pas trop le temps pour m'occuper de ça...

— Ah, c'est comme au Japon, intervint doctement Denitza d'un air préoccupé. J'ai lu un blog là-dessus. Les gens sont exploités par leur compagnie et ils ont même pas le temps de sortir et faire des rencontres tellement ils bossent comme des malades... Tu travailles dans une boîte à Tokyo ?

— Non, plutôt au Kansas... Enfin le… siège social est là. Mais la plupart du temps, je suis… un peu partout, en fait.

— Ah ? Et tu fais quoi ? Courtier en assurances ? supposa Paulho, les yeux toujours sur la route. Désolé d'être un peu cash mais ça le fait pas trop. On dira que t'es… Trader. Ça en jette plus.

— Hey ! Mais c'est quoi ce portefeuille ? questionna Marco qui avait lancé une OPA sauvage sur le contenu des poches de l'imper. Tu bosses au FBI ?

Cette fois, Castiel arbora un sourire japonais, parfaitement paniqué de l'intérieur.

— Non, les gars, c'est un faux. Un ami me l'a offert pour… faire semblant...

— Ouah, criminel en col blanc avec des potes faussaires ? Dis, ils feraient pas des arnaques à la carte de crédit, non plus ? demanda-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

— Bien sûr que non ! répondit Castiel en rosissant furieusement. [1]

— Ok, c'est pas mal le trip Flic ou Voyou, commenta le conducteur, mais je pense qu'il vaut quand même mieux garder Trader... Toutes les filles aiment les mecs pleins aux as. T'as pas vu _Le Loup de Wall-Street _?

Castiel ne voulait pas faire preuve de trop de défaitisme naturel, mais à la minute, il se faisait plutôt l'effet d'être le petit chaperon rouge de Hawaï…

Il en était là quand la Barbiemobile décapotable pila devant la grille d'accès sécurisée d'un superbe parc verdoyant jouxtant la mer. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour laisser la voiture dans un parking et se rendre à l'accueil. Là, de diligentes personnes s'occupèrent de vérifier avec lui les points de sa réservation.

Une belle réceptionniste brune, au petit béret d'uniforme penché, lui expliqua ensuite de son accent chantant tous les avantages et toutes les prestations incluses dont la liste était considérable. Les inventait-elle au fur et à mesure ?… Bientôt consciente que de nombreux besoins auxquels elle n'avait pas pensé pouvaient survenir inopinément, elle lui fit savoir que le room service était là 24H, pour étudier toute demande, et veiller à satisfaire ses _moindres_ désirs (ce qui lui valut un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Marco)…

— Vos… jeunes amis séjourneront avec vous ? questionna-t-elle du ton froidement inquisiteur d'un Terminator en mission.

— Euh... Nous allons surtout visiter les îles et faire quelques excusions, je ne connais pas bien les lieux... répondit l'ange évasivement.

— Je vois, acquiesça-t-elle en les fusillant inexplicablement du regard. N'hésitez pas à _nous_ solliciter, c'est notre métier !

Puis, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses dévoilèrent un large sourire blanc quand elle lui tendit une clé dorée.

— Profitez bien de votre séjour, monsieur Stielh. Voici, avec les compliments de M. Crowley.

— Comment ça M. Crowley ? fit l'ange en retirant sa main de la clé qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Ce n'est pas le nom du contact donné sur le site de location.._._

La jolie vahiné sourit patiemment devant son innocence.

— Vous comprenez que dans la zone VIP du site, les biens sont extrêmement prisés... Pour que nos utilisateurs ne soient pas importunés en vain, nous déconseillons l'emploi des vrais patronymes... Il a déposé une bouteille de grand cru à votre intention.

.

Abasourdi, Castiel se laissa traîner dehors par les quatre adolescents surexcités mais il avait du mal à partager leur joie. Le nom tournait en boucle dans ses cauchemars éveillés. _Crowley _? Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Est-ce que c'était un plan machiavélique pour le tenir éloigné du bunker ? Avait-il juste fait rentrer le vrai loup dans la bergerie ?

Il croisa le regard de la réceptionniste qui se voulait encourageant. Les enfants trouvèrent le bungalow plus vite que lui et s'empressèrent de prendre des photos d'eux hilares et de les poster sur tous les réseaux sociaux. Puis, avides de découvrir les lieux, ils revinrent l'assaillir pour qu'il entre déposer ses affaires.

Une fois sur place, India décrocha le téléphone pour demander si l'hôtel avait des accords commerciaux avec un salon esthétique pour s'occuper de la séance de bronzage, tandis que Denitza ouvrait les placards pour savoir où était l'alcool... En la voyant arriver avec un grand verre coloré et une paille, il ignora la paille et se jeta dessus avec reconnaissance, pour boire avidement tout le contenu.

Epluchant la liste des activités possibles sur un dépliant en papier couché filigrané 300 gr, avec vernis brillant sélectif et cinquième couleur dorée, Marco surprit leur pigeon en train d'engloutir docilement un plein cruchon de sangria comme si c'était du jus de cranberries…

— Hey, bonne descente, mec ! Mais essaie de ne pas être torché trop vite... Je suis en train de voir comment occuper tes prochains jours... Ça te dit du jet-ski ? Ou de la plongée ?

— Faut que j'appelle un ami pour m'assurer d'un truc, répondit l'ange d'une voix blanche en cherchant son trench du regard pour y trouver le téléphone.

Paulho bondit et fut plus rapide que lui. Il se mit à agiter le téléphone de Castiel qu'il tenait dans la main.

— Non, non, non. Pas de boulot pendant les vacances ! Les addicts, ya qu'une seule façon de les soigner : la privation. C'est moi qui le garde. Tout ce que ce téléphone va faire pendant les prochains jours, c'est d'expédier à tes potes des photos qui les feront baver de jalousie, tellement tu vas prendre du bon temps... Deni, rapproche-toi un peu que je te voie dans le cadre...

_Clic_, fit le deux fois traître dispositif, pendant que la jeune fille passait les bras autour de son cou par derrière en faisant mine de lui mordiller l'oreille avec une mine gourmande.

— Très joli ! commenta l'artiste. Attends, je mets un filtre « ange et démon »…

— Rends-moi mon téléphone tout de suite ! râla celui qui avait hérité, à tort, de la paire de cornes plutôt que de l'auréole.

— Viens le chercher... répondit l'enfant avant de lancer le petit appareil d'un joli tir lobé en direction de son complice.

Castiel soupira. Sans télékinésie, il ne remettrait jamais la main dessus.

.o.

* * *

LES WINCHESTER

Depuis une demi-heure, les frangins attendaient le retour au bercail d'un petit groupe de goules ayant établi leur camp de base dans un hangar désaffecté, sombre et lugubre à souhait. Ils avaient bien trouvé leur garde-manger mais hélas trop tard. Il n'y restait que quelques os et des morceaux de chair crue délaissés mais intacts, qu'ils n'avaient pas dû estimer sains. La rupture de la chaîne du froid, c'est sûr qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec ça.

— Hey Sammy ! appela Dean à demi accroupi derrière une vieille caisse en bois moisi.

— Quoi ?

— J'entends ton téléphone qui n'arrête pas de vibrer, tu ferais mieux de le mettre sur silencieux… Rapport au concept de pas se faire griller tout de suite.

Rappelé à l'ordre, le cadet des Winchester afficha un sourire nerveux, pensant qu'il l'avait pourtant fait avant de partir. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche pour s'exécuter mais fronça bientôt les sourcils en approchant l'écran pour essayer de mieux voir. C'était couru. A force d'avoir à s'user les yeux à faire les recherches, il était bon pour une myopie précoce, le frérot…

Légèrement impatienté, Dean tâcha de se concentrer sur la porte d'entrée. Les goules n'allaient pas tarder à arriver… Il y aurait peut-être des victimes à sortir et mettre à l'abri, pas mal de découpage à faire… Il soupira. Ça allait encore être plutôt dégueu et c'était son tour de faire la lessive… Toujours accroupi, il gratouilla la terre à ses pieds avec le bout de sa machette, en cherchant un moyen (intelligent) d'échanger cette corvée, quand il remarqua que Sam avait les yeux écarquillés et un sourire incrédule à la bouche… dans le plus grand silence. C'était le problème. Quand depuis son plus jeune âge, vous demandiez à votre petit frère de ne pas faire de bruit sinon on se faisait tous tuer… vous avez un petit frère qui ne pipait pas même sous la menace !

Il lui balança un caillou depuis l'autre côté de la porte pour attirer son attention et lui adressa un sourcil froncé et une moue silencieuse qui signifiait pour quiconque : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe (encore) ? ».

Lèvres pincées, Sam essayait de ne pas rire. Mais il ne dit rien de plus car à l'extérieur du hangar où ils étaient cachés, leurs goules s'en revenaient de leur petit shopping. Instantanément, le crissement des gros pneus sur les gravillons, le silence abrupt du moteur et le grincement des portières, les remirent aux aguets. Le téléphone disparut dans la poche du cadet et ils se regardèrent une fois encore pour bien synchroniser le moment où ils allaient se jeter sur les premières créatures aux dents longues qui franchiraient la porte…

.

(à suivre)

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

[1] Bien sûr que si ! Tuer des monstres et sauver le monde ne rapporte rien. Et il faut bien couvrir les dépenses courantes de gros sel et de cartouches.


	3. Chapter 3

LES WINCHESTER

— Oh, non c'est vraiment dégueu ! geignit Dean en essuyant en vain ses mains sur l'herbe d'à côté. Ça poisse et ça pue…

— T'inquiète, j'ai pris de l'adoucissant. T'auras qu'à en mettre dans _ta_ lessive ce soir, répondit Sam qui le voyait venir.

— A propos de ça…

— Non Dean, je n'échangerai pas mon tour de lessive. J'ai… bien mieux à faire.

— Comme quoi ? s'étonna l'aîné en cherchant un chiffon dans le bordel de son coffre pour nettoyer sa machette des gluances pestilentielles de sang de goule. La rediff d'un concert de Céline Dion ?[1]

Les yeux brillants d'une étrange résolution, Sam prit sur lui d'ignorer le sarcasme avec une certaine malice dans le regard, qui n'était jamais très bon signe. Sammy était toujours un bon garçon, soucieux et appliqué, mais quelquefois, il pouvait être assez retors quand il voulait. Et ce soir, il avait l'air de le vouloir... Le cadet lâcha d'un ton faussement négligent :

— Tu savais que Cass s'était fait un profil de drague ? Il n'arrête pas de publier des photos dessus… Il a dû trouver une appli spéciale car les décors sont invraisemblables…

Dean renifla d'un air suffisant. Il balança le chiffon puant au-dessus de son épaule avant de déposer pieusement la machette étincelante dans le coffre plein de cambouis qu'il referma d'un coup sec.

— Un profil de drague ? _Castiel_ ? Il sait à peine se servir d'un téléphone à clapet… Comment tu veux qu'il puisse faire ça ?… Et puis surtout pour draguer quoi ? Des bégonias ? se renfrogna Dean dubitatif. Et puis en plus, pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi… et pas à moi ?

— Probablement pour ne pas te vexer : il a plus de vues que ton « Impala67 »[2]… Et je dois dire, de très jolies fleurs parmi ses followers, commenta Sam avec un sourire taquin. Elles sont comme des dingues…

— Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ?

Enigmatique, Sam monta à sa place, du côté passager. Dean le rejoignit et démarra le moteur avant de passer la première. Dix mètres plus loin, dans un grand crissement de gomme martyrisée, la Chevrolet pila violemment sous son coup de freins très sec.

.

Moteur éteint, sous la lumière guère coopérative du plafonnier, la bouche ouverte et l'œil effaré, Dean faisait défiler les images en murmurant une litanie de « pas possible » qui amusait énormément son frère. Peu sûr que l'état de choc de son aîné soit dû au contenu du profil ou au fait que leur ami avait un succès inattendu, Sam pariait qu'il allait le savoir en moins de dix secondes et les comptait déjà mentalement dans sa tête…

— Non mais c'est pas vrai, il a dû mettre un filtre… Cass n'a pas des pecs et des abdos comme ça !

— Oh ne me regarde pas, je n'en sais rien moi… C'est pas dans _ma_ salle de bains qu'il apparaît à cinquante centimètres derrière moi !

Dean lui lança une œillade contrariée par ses insinuations dénuées de tout fondement et lui tendit le téléphone en l'agitant près de sa tête.

— Non mais réfléchis deux minutes, au lieu de dire tant mieux pour lui ! Tout ceci est bien au-delà de ses compétences informatiques ! Et même de… son attitude en général ! Regarde-moi cette photo ! Cette fille a les nibards sur sa tête et les cuisses sur ses épaules !… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ?

— Mhh, fit Sam en étudiant le visuel, je dirais… du beach-volley, mais en plus fun. Rien que pour ça l'université me manque… ! Les gars font les porteurs, elles mettent leur jambes là et…

— Oh merci bien Prof, j'avais pas deviné… C'est pas ce que je veux dire… s'emporta Dean. Regarde sur celle-là : _il_ _sourit_. C'est pas du tout lui !… (Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants en écarquillant les yeux comme traversé par une inspiration subite). Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est défoncé ? Peut-être qu'il est en train de craquer à cause de la Cage et tout le truc avec Lucifer. Il pète les plombs ?

Le regard de Sam prit brutalement la tangente. Dean vit instantanément sa mâchoire tendue et les muscles du cou se crisper. Il sut sans avoir besoin de le formuler que cette décontraction bizarre face à ce comportement de leur pote à plumes (et si ça se trouve, bientôt à poil) n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être… Mais, toujours habile à noyer le poisson, le cadet faisait des grandes phrases…

— Je crois qu'il a surtout bien réussi à ce que tu te fasses un sang d'encre. Dean, tu ne crois pas que t'exagères ? C'est vrai qu'il a été salement secoué ces derniers temps, mais tout ça c'est cousu de fil blanc. Il nous en veut parce qu'on a insisté pour le laisser « tranquille » au bunker, même pour une petite chasse pas difficile. Alors il boude, en essayant de nous faire croire qu'il n'a pas besoin de nous, puisqu'on n'a pas besoin de lui. Psychologie élémentaire... Tu l'as dit toi-même : ça ne peut pas être vrai… Allez démarre…

Dean plissa les yeux, fit la moue et secoua la tête obstinément. Il prit son propre téléphone et le ralluma. Aussitôt l'appareil se mit à émettre une volée frénétique de petits bips de notifications… L'aîné les ignora et il tenta d'appeler le numéro de Castiel.

_— Haloa_ ! décrocha une voix suave féminine.

— Euh, oui haloa. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Castiel ?

Il entendit un gloussement puis la voix de fille qui disait qu'elle allait voir s'il était disponible. Il insista :

— Passez-le-moi tout de suite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

_— Désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. M. Stielh est en pleine compétition de jet-ski… Je lui dirai de vous rappeler. Bye !_

Dean se fit raccrocher au nez et regarda son frère d'un air ahuri.

_— _Cass a pris _un pseudo ! _J'espère qu'un jour, il saura comment trouver des noms moins bidons, maugréa-t-il. Sérieusement « Monsieur Stiel » ?

— C.A. Stiel, j'imagine, broda Sam les yeux perdus sur la nuit derrière le pare-brise. Laisse-lui le temps d'apprendre, tout le monde ne peut avoir ton talent naturel…

Leurs portables reçurent une vidéo de leur ami à califourchon sur un jet ski monoplace… Dean s'apprêtait à nier l'évidence, mais ces yeux plissés et ce sourire, il les connaissait pour les avoir déjà vus il y a longtemps. L'aîné des Winchester ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde mais ce Cass bronzé, souriant, et dégoulinant de perles d'eau qui roulaient sur son torse pendant qu'il chevauchait comme un dieu cette machine à la cylindrée indécente, eh bien il méritait sans doute un petit peu les commentaires flatteurs des greluches qui bavaient sur sa page…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et refronça les sourcils.

— Je vais en avoir le cœur net, il y a un truc pas clair. J'appelle le bunker.

Sam inclina la tête. Il aurait vraiment aimé que Castiel puisse manifester pour de bon cette insouciance et se lâcher un peu car il avait morflé. Mais Dean avait probablement raison car son instinct était souvent assez sûr.

.

Castiel entouré de belles filles et de garçons, en train de danser le limbo à moitié bourré, ou à pratiquer des sports extrêmes (autre que la dézingue de démons ou le stoppage d'apocalypse) – le tout dans un short de bain vraiment très bleu – il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne pense pas à un complot ! Dean en aurait mis sa main au feu, c'était sûrement un mauvais tour de Gabriel. Ce genre de truc arrivait (les mauvais tours de Gabriel), alors que leur pote, à l'aise en slip devant des filles, ça non. Ou alors dans un univers parallèle auquel il n'aimait vraiment pas trop repenser.[3]

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois sans décrocher et Dean allait abandonner quand soudain une voix précieuse et circonspecte répondit :

_— A… allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

— Cass ? demanda Dean d'un air incrédule sans reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

Il bascula sur haut-parleur pour que Sam puisse entendre.

_— Euh, je crains qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour le moment, avez-vous essayé sur son téléphone portable, mon brave ?_

Mon brave ? Dean adressa cette fois un regard triomphant (mais furieux) à son frère qui faisait à présent déjà moins le malin. Toutefois, le réconfort n'était pas grand.

— Oui, là non plus il n'est pas « disponible ». Maintenant puisque je vous tiens, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?

— Chez vous ?

Ils entendirent une série de petits couinements et chuchotements précipités, inquiets peut-être, puis le ton qui montait lors de ce qui ressemblait à une dispute qui leur sembla étrange. La voix qui leur avait répondu haussait le ton et partait dans des aigus offusqués malgré une paume très certainement mollement appuyée sur le micro :

_« Crowley ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une multipropriété en timeshare !… »_

Sam et Dean sursautèrent en même temps, cette fois définitivement convaincus que l'affaire était grave.

— C'est un Anglais ! chuchota Sam.

Un doigt devant la bouche, Dean lui fit signe de garder le silence et poursuivit face au micro :

— Hep là, une minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire… Crowley ? _Crowley_ est dans le bunker ?!

Les deux frères s'étaient drastiquement rapprochés du téléphone qu'ils regardaient en biglant comme s'ils pouvaient activer un FaceTime par le pouvoir de la pensée pure. Ils entendirent quelques bribes d'une conversation étouffée dont la teneur plaintive se poursuivait :

_« Oh, vile engeance démoniaque ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse toujours embarquer dans tes expédients calamiteux ?… C'est le __**propriétaire **__! Non seulement il ne semble pas avoir été alerté de notre présence mais en plus, il a l'air furieux ! Qu'as-tu encore tramé ? Grand Dieu, et s'il venait nous casser la figure ?… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ? »_

Une autre voix plus basse et susurrante, qui négligeait un peu les consonnes mais allongeait les voyelles et en les descendant d'un octave – si évidemment anglaise que Sam craignit illico une nouvelle invasion des Hommes de Lettres britanniques[4] – répondit alors :

_« Bah, déjà on va lui dire de se calmer… et ça vaut pour toi aussi. Respire, mon ange. Passe le téléphone, je vais gérer ça. Il suffit de dire la vérité… La vérité, c'est bien ton truc ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_— Evidemment mais… est-ce bien opportun quand cette dernière est invraisemblable pour eux ? Je n'en sais rien. »_

Sans attendre la réponse, Dean redonna le téléphone à son frère et redémarra pied au plancher. Mais même en conduisant à fond, il leur faudrait bien deux heures pour rentrer chez eux…

_— Bonsoir ! _fit la deuxième voix avec une civilité commerciale factice. _Laissez-moi vous expliquer. M. Castiel a fait appel aux services d'une société privée pour garder votre maison le temps de ses vacances, et nous sommes les agents de gardiennage. Nous nous chargeons d'arroser les plants de belladone, de graisser les serrures des chaînes, de garnir le frigo avec des produits sains, ce genre de chose. Par ailleurs, mon collègue a entrepris de reclasser _l'intégralité_ de votre bibliothèque (qui est admirable, affirme-t-il), par ordre chronologique, par continents et par…_

— Quoi ? sursauta Sam en se cognant la tête au plafond. Ne touchez à rien dans la bibliothèque ! Le classement est très spécifique !

A peine distincte, la voix précieuse et boudeuse renifla en s'exclamant :

_« Ah ça, pour le moins ! C'est un capharnaüm effroyable... De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un « classement » qui mette au même plan des fables pour enfants, les apocryphes de John Dee, et les recettes du blog de Jamie Oliver !… Même si je dois avouer ses concoctions me tentent plus que les potions de ces sœurs Halliwell dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler…__**[5]**_

_— Shhht… Laisse-moi régler ça à ma façon… » _

La voix résonna plus fort, s'adressant manifestement de nouveau à Dean.

—_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos ouvrages précieux, mon associé est antiquaire spécialisé en livres rares et les étagères poussiéreuses ne lui ont jamais fait peur. Naturellement, il vous laissera la notice exhaustive du nouveau classement… »_

Pas du tout amusé par ce charabia, Dean siffla entre ses dents :

— Ecoute-moi bien Crowley, c'est pas parce que t'as passé un certain temps dans le donjon avec des chaînes aux pieds et un cercle de peinture sur la tête que t'es chez nous comme chez toi ! Alors que tu vires ta cuti, je m'en fous, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu de soupçons te concernant… Mais que tu te serves du bunker comme nid d'amour pour inviter des conquêtes en paradant dans un nouveau vaisseau, non ! Et tu ferais bien de nous dire immédiatement où tu détiens Castiel, ou ça va très mal se passer pour toi !

_— Détenir M. Castiel ? Il y a méprise, mon jeune ami. Vous devez me confondre avec un autre. Les cercles au-dessus de la tête, ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté… Celui que vous cherchez est à Hawaï. Et à ce que je sache, il n'est pas du tout prisonnier, à moins qu'on ne considère ici qu'une suite de luxe soit une torture insupportable ?… Vous êtes dans une secte anticapitaliste ? Décroissionniste peut-être ? _

_._

(à suivre)

.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

[1] Très bonne intuition de Dean. On apprend dans le dernier épisode de la S14 qu'en fait Sam est un grand fan.

[2] C'est le pseudo de Dean sur un site de rencontres pour adultes peu désireux de s'engager dans des relations sérieuses.

[3] Saison 5, épisode 4 : Apocalypse 2014 (en vf). Dans cet épisode, Zacharie essaie encore de convaincre Dean d'être le vaisseau de St Michel (Michael) en le transportant dans un futur où Lucifer a investi le corps de Sam et anéanti l'humanité. Parmi les derniers survivants, le Castiel déchu et je-m'en-foutiste de ce futur (qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu) était devenu un véritable gourou sexuel. Ni Dean ni moi n'en sommes remis.

[4] Organisation secrète de lettrés, versés dans les arts occultes, recherchant tous les moyens de juguler, combattre et éliminer les démons. Equivalent « Supernatural » du Conseil des Observateurs, ou du Talamasca. Têtes pensantes, ils font appel à des « chasseurs » pour faire le sale boulot sur le terrain.

[5] Les sœurs Halliwell sont trois sorcières héroïnes de la série télé _Charmed_.


	4. Chapter 4

AZIRAPHALE ET CROWLEY

La communication fut coupée brutalement et Crowley regarda son compagnon avant de marmonner :

— Attends mais, même moi, je trouve ça malpoli… commenta-t-il en secouant sa tête rousse.

Le démon filiforme plia sa silhouette anémique sur une chaise de la grande salle, jetant ses lunettes fumées grises à montures grillagées sur la table de bois ciré, afin de masser ses paupières. Avec un de ses petits sourires tordus un peu désespérés, il releva la tête pour contempler de ses iris jaunes fendus, usuellement cachés aux mortels, la bouille ronde de son comparse d'infortune en train de martyriser sa lèvre inférieure.

Tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes jusque-là. Trouver cette maison pleine de vieux bouquins pour l'ange. Se faire passer pour un autre gars appelé Crowley qui possédait une suite sur une ile paradisiaque. Régler les détails matériels embarrassants par un petit miracle sans conséquence, identiques à ceux dont Aziraphale et lui usaient et abusaient depuis des milliers d'années… Il aurait dû savoir que la belle vie à se la couler douce sur Terre, en faisant vaguement semblant de faire le Mal ne pourrait pas durer toujours… Qu'il n'y avait sans doute aucun vrai moyen de « fuir tous les deux »[1] et d'échapper à leur Apocalypse imminente, cette grosse balle imprédictible et vacillante[2] dans les mains capricieuses d'un enfant inconscient.

— Azi, tu avais raison mon grand, on est foutus, expira-t-il la gorge un peu nouée par la désillusion. C'est un monde de _barges_, encore plus barges que ceux de chez nous… Je crois que ça ne va pas le faire finalement. Il va falloir réétudier notre plan B…

L'ange sourit gentiment en se relevant. Il tira sur son gilet damassé de soie beige dans l'espoir vain de masquer son tour de taille indulgent et réajusta son nœud-papillon à carreaux.

— C'est l'intention qui compte.

— Allons, tu sais à qui tu parles… Je la connais cette fameuse route qui en est pavée, mon cher. Je la prends tous les jours pour mon débriefing, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil outrancier.

Aziraphale alla reposer les livres sur les étagères où il les avait pris. Il en avant gardé un dernier à la main, un volume épais à la couverture de cuir, dont les pages surchargées semblaient vouloir déborder de notes additionnelles et de photos qui auraient voulu s'échapper comme des diables de leur boîte.

— Celui-là est particulier, dit-il en le replaçant sur un guéridon. Le journal de John Winchester. Jamais entendu parler et néanmoins, c'est une compilation désordonnée mais fascinante sur le folklore de tes congénères…

— Pff. Si tu les trouves si fascinants, je te laisse ma place avec plaisir.

— Une prochaine fois peut-être ? déclina la créature céleste en regardant le livre comme un biscuit à la confiture.

— Prends-le donc, on s'en fiche. C'est tellement le bordel qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas…

— Non, non, ce serait… mal. Très mal, j'imagine… Mais, avant de rentrer, on pourrait peut-être s'arrêter quelque part ? Je me serais bien laissé tenter par des crêpes ou de la brioche, avec un peu de blanc liquoreux.

— Oh là oui ! Absolument. Je vote pour vider une pleine caisse de…

.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un claquement d'ailes se fit entendre. Quelques papiers voletèrent dans la pièce et leur hôte précipité, à la peau soudainement plus tannée, apparut devant eux dans une tenue des plus approximatives. Sa chemise béante semblait tester à peu près toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel en même temps. Il la referma à la hâte.

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre comme ça sans prévenir, mais je viens de recevoir un appel du Roi des Enfers m'informant que mes amis lui ont hurlé dessus qu'il m'aurait enlevé… Tels que je les connais, ils vont arriver ici en panique, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se méprennent sur les raisons de votre présence…

Sourcils haussés presque à toucher la racine de ses cheveux blancs, Aziraphale très protecteur s'avança pour faire diversion. La manœuvre avait laissé le temps à Crowley de remettre ses lunettes noires et de cacher ses yeux jaunes. Si leur hôte angélique ne l'avait pas pleinement identifié comme démon, mieux valait que ça continue comme ça…[3]

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes ami avec le roi des Enfers… Belzébuth ? Comment se porte-t-il ?

— Euh… Non il s'appelle Crowley. En général, il se porte bien quand il est… insultant, sarcastique, embarrassant et incroyablement narcissique. Je le déteste mais je suis bien obligé de travailler avec parfois.

— Oh ? fit le démon ophite, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement à son comparse. C'est… d'une libéralité fascinante, un ange et un démon qui travaillent ensemble…

— Fort bien, le coupa Aziraphale avec onction en tendant la main pour faire ses adieux. Nous allons donc vous laisser. Merci pour tout. Ce fut bref… mais instructif. Crowley ?

— Ouais, ouais, salut ! Je vais chercher la Bentley, informa l'intéressé avec un vague signe de la main avant de s'éloigner en défilant comme un top model arrogant.

Castiel questionna du regard l'autre ange, d'un air perdu, incertain de comprendre l'attitude distante et froide de ce qu'il avait pris (à tort) pour un second ange, mais d'un genre qu'il avait du mal à qualifier.

— Je crois qu'il est un petit peu déçu, expliqua l'invité avec une petite grimace de sympathie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il fait ça. Parfois, il se rebelle un peu et se lasse de faire de… bonnes actions. Mais ça ira, ne vous en faites pas pour lui… C'est bizarre, la façon dont les choses peuvent tourner. Lui, moi, seuls contre le reste du monde, pour faire face à l'Armageddon… On a eu quoi ? Onze ans pour se préparer, ça passe trop vite…

Écoutant cela, Castiel fronça les sourcils et inclina une tête intriguée. Crowley n'était pourtant plus dans la pièce. Mais Aziraphale aurait juré que son homologue local venait d'être soumis à l'une des nombreuses tentatives de corruption de son acolyte mal assorti, parce que quand il ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour dire pensivement dans un souffle incrédule :

— Onze ans ?… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen d'immigrer chez vous ? Ici, c'est plutôt une chaque année…

.o.

* * *

TEAM FREE WILL

_Poutpoutpoutpoutpoutpoutpout_… L'Impala arriva pleins gaz en pétaradant. Castiel éteignit la télé en entendant la galopade à l'extérieur. Il décida de prendre de l'avance en se rendant dans la grande salle pour accueillir ses deux amis. Mais pas assez vite.

Les deux chasseurs étaient là, aux aguets, bardés de lourds ceinturons et cartouchières, autant qu'ils pouvaient en porter, de multiples couteaux glissés dans les chaussettes et le ceinturon. Dean trimballait même à l'épaule son énorme lance-grenade fétiche tout neuf, tandis que Sam avait une arbalète dans chaque main et tous deux affichaient l'air sombre et résolu des hommes qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Le taux de badassitude était à son comble. L'œil fou et en alerte, ils se déplaçaient en avançant dans la pièce en scrutant chaque recoin tout en lançant des « checks » toutes les cinq secondes…

Immobile au centre, Castiel normalement habillé (mais avec un faux bronzage café au lait) leur sourit d'un petit air contrit et piteux.

— Votre chasse s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Sam ne dit rien, jetant des œillades suspicieuses vers la bibliothèque, maintenant qu'il voyait que tout était calme et en ordre.

— Où sont les gars bizarroïdes à qui on a parlé ? questionna Dean.

— Rentrés chez eux, puisque je suis là, répondit l'ange. Mais ils ont laissé de la brioche. Tu en veux ?…

— Caaass ! Il va falloir qu'on parle de ça ! s'échauffa-t-il, furieux d'avoir encore une fois sorti le lance-grenade pour rien.

Sans prévenir, l'ange s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner à chacun une accolade qui laissa les deux chasseurs encore plus surpris, avant de dire qu'il allait chercher son ordinateur pour trouver une nouvelle affaire. Pleins de perplexité, les deux frères le regardèrent aller pas lents et les épaules voûtées.

.

— Je sais ce que tu penses, dit Sam. Il va pas bien et il n'ose pas le dire.

Dean considéra son cadet d'un air navré pendant qu'il reposait tout son barda d'armes en les alignant proprement sur une des tables toutes proches.

— Non mais tu me connais pas du tout, en fait. Moi j'étais juste en train de me demander où était passée cette brioche…

— Continue comme ça et elle remplacera bientôt tes abdos, banane !

— Jalouse, dit-il en lui faisant la grimace.

Castiel arriva en portant un grand plat où trônait une voluptueuse tresse au beurre, dont les suaves ondulations dorées et le parfum vanillé les hypnotisèrent vite. Presque cérémonieusement, il en coupa une grosse tranche pour Dean qu'il déposa sur une serviette en papier. Ce dernier mordit voracement dedans avec des soupirs et gémissements indignes.

— Mm oh, ce que c'est bvon ! Mm hum mhum…

Castiel sourit et fit mine d'en offrir également une part à Sam, qui accepta de bonne grâce. Et pendant qu'ils étaient occupés avec leur petit goûter, l'ange leur vola subrepticement à chacun leurs téléphones portables. S'il ne voulait pas se faire charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps, il avait un certain nombre de photos très compromettantes à y supprimer et un profil entier à faire disparaître.

.

CASTIEL

Revenu dans sa chambre, il fit défiler tous les clichés que les redoutables Marco et Paulho avaient pris et lui avaient collés dans cette page pour « faire des rencontres ».

La toute dernière avait été postée sans doute quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se réveille, dans les bras de la jeune Denitza, et ne soit obligé de revenir très vite au bunker... Il considéra l'image et ses souvenirs de la veille, quand elle s'était présentée à lui selon le protocole que Dean désignait comme « La Fille Bouleversée ».

Castiel ferma les yeux, hésitant au-dessus du bouton de suppression, malgré le commandement ferme de l'aîné des Winchester qui résonnait encore dans ses lointains souvenirs. _« Une seule règle, mon pote : ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas »_. Bon là, c'était Hawaï, mais il pouvait extrapoler…

.

Il se rappela leur conversation alors qu'il était étendu au dehors, sous les étoiles, dans un transat géant et qu'elle était venue le rejoindre. Elle traînait son désespoir épais parce que les autres l'avaient mise à la porte « pour faire des trucs à trois ». Il s'était bien gardé de commenter mais pensait bien que c'était parce que la loi disait qu'elle était trop jeune. Pour lui, tout le monde était toujours trop jeune, de toute façon...

Quand elle avait demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu avec lui, la question avait résonné douloureusement, parce qu'après avoir subi l'adombrement forcé de Lucifer, il pensait que c'était une bénédiction que d'être « seul », et avait réalisé que c'était pourtant tout le contraire qu'il recherchait depuis lors.

— Est-ce que tu veux pouvoir te vanter demain d'avoir passé toute la nuit dans les bras d'un ange ? avait-il demandé avec cet air faussement suffisant qu'il avait tant de mal à imiter.

Souriant largement entre ses larmes, elle avait opiné avec enthousiasme. Puis elle s'était coulée contre lui, au milieu des coussins, quand il avait ouvert un bras pour l'accueillir avec une feinte mauvaise grâce. Sa tête aux boucles d'étain cuivré, nichée sur son épaule, le chatouillait un peu et elle avait posé sa petite main à plat sur son torse.

— Ne touche à rien, avait-il demandé à mi-voix.

— Non ?

— Non, avait-il répondu tranquillement.

— _Pourquoi_ ? s'était-elle obstinée avec l'entêtement obtus de la jeunesse.

C'était une vraie question de sa part, il l'avait bien senti. Mais autant il aurait aimé répondre un truc idiot, et malheureusement très vrai comme_ « Parce que mon Père est en train de nous regarder et que ça me coupe tous mes effets »,_ autant elle risquait de ne pas le comprendre. Alors, il prit la main qu'elle avait posée sur lui et pour embrasser légèrement ses phalanges.

— Peut-être parce que j'ai simplement besoin d'une présence et de ne pas être seul moi non plus. Et… aussi… parce que tu n'as pas l'âge.

— J'en étais sûre ! _T'es gay ! _s'était-elle exclamée radieuse.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel en renonçant à comprendre. A proprement parler, il était surtout une longueur d'onde multidimensionnelle dotée d'une intention spirituelle. Il ne lui parla pas du vaisseau féminin qu'il avait eu autrefois et céda, en soupirant dans ses cheveux :

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Et contre toute attente, elle s'était repelotonnée contre lui avec transport, en l'enserrant plus fort dans ses petits bras. Bientôt, il avait entendu à son souffle qu'elle s'était assoupie, comme seuls peuvent le faire les enfants fatigués et les êtres en confiance…

.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux sur les murs vides de sa chambre du bunker, le pouce toujours sur le bouton d'effacement… Et impulsivement, il décida d'annuler l'opération et de conserver cette unique photo paisible prise dans leur sommeil. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cette innocente nuit ne puisse pas l'aider à combattre la noirceur des actes de Lucifer lorsqu'il le contrôlait.

Dean avait raison.

Ce qui se passait à Hawaï, restait à Hawaï.

.

FIN

.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

[1] Good Omens, épisode 3 : Crowley propose à son homologue d'abandonner le navire et de fuir, face à la date fin du monde imminente.

[2] From a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it is more like a big _ball_ of wibbly _wobbly_ timey wimey... stuff (Doctor Who). En raison de la présence de l'acteur David Tennant et de la collaboration de Neil Gaiman sur cette autre série, les références discrètes y sont canon.

[3] Le bunker est bardé de protections magiques anti-démon. Mais la série_ Good Omens_ laisse planer de nombreuses fois le doute sur la nature « maléfique » de Crowley, ancien serpent d'Eden ayant apporté la sagesse aux deux humains locaux par le biais d'une pomme, et destitué au rang de démon pour cette « erreur d'interprétation » du Plan Divin (Ineffable).

Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là.


End file.
